The strength She gives
by Kingstongirl
Summary: Just my take on the book strength from the game. I own nothing! If you haven't played the game please go play first!
1. Horsing around with Kris

**Disclaimer:** Please not all characters except the name of my own do belong to Nix Hydra Games Inc. I own nothing and do this because I'm just a fan.

SPOILER ALERT for those that aren't at this point! You have been warned. Please enjoy!

* * *

Golden rays filled the hall as I walked towards Nadia's room. Portia swung by earlier stating Nadia requested my presence. I barely questioned the request as part of me was eager to see the beautiful Countess and the other part was curious to why she wanted to see me so early. Barely paying any mind to those thoughts I noticed the halls were practically empty.

'That would make sense, the staff is very good at being invisible and there are many secret passageways and portals according to Portia. Though it would be nice to see more people around,' I thought to myself, I was more used to the livelihood of the market than the silence of the halls.

Soon I was passing the late Count's stairwell. Mercedes and Melchior were nowhere to be found again. I assumed they were getting breakfast from the kitchens. My mind wanders to the creature lurking in the Count's room.

'Is it truly Lucio up there or is it something more?' I think as a chill runs up my spine.

'Come to me and find out young magician. Come and I'll show you the truth,' A voice filled my mind, calling me to the room.

Before I could succumb to the voice the Countess' image came to my mind almost like a shield. Thankfully my beautiful Countess drew me away from the stairs. Shaking my head clear I continued to Nadia's room. Knocking lightly I waited with anticipation for her voice. I shuffled from one foot to the other; antsy from the voice or seeing Nadia again I wasn't sure. Sometimes I felt like her prey, Nadia was like a lioness and soon I was about to enter her den again. Maybe she needed help with her headaches? I had offered some herbs to assist with her headaches. Unless she wanted a stretching partner; I smiled at the thought of watching Nadia gracefully move into more complicated poses. She's always flawless.

"Enter," Comes a tired but welcoming voice draws me from my musings.

Pushing the doors open I'm met with a beautifully breathtaking sight. Nadia laying in bed gazing out on the palace grounds from one of the high bay windows. Her rich tyrian hair splayed across the pillow like a halo, golden rays only enhancing her beautiful features.

"Beautiful," I say under my breath. Nadia must have heard me as she turned towards me with a smile gracing her lips.

"Yes you are, dear Kris," Her red eyes lighting up. Even in her state of undress she maintained a regal appearance.

Bowing dramatically I smile, "My lady gives me such a high praise. Though no one could come close to you."

Nadia smiled at me as I stood, "Such a charmer. Tell me does that silver tongue have other uses?"

"It has many uses," I reply confidently before giving her another smile, "You called for me?" Concern was laced in my voice though I tried to hide it. Really looking at Nadia I could see the tightness and tiredness to her face and eyes worried me.

Nadia gestures for me to come closer which I more than happily oblige. Moving me to block the sun, her hand touch lingers with a hand on my waist. I try to suppress a shiver that courses through my body.

"Mm, yes I called for you," She smiles as she feels the affect her touch has on me, "Tell me, did you sleep well last night? I didn't. Another dream…. Another premonition," She sighs sadly, "I'm growing quite tired of them."

"Are you alright?" I ask quelling my desire and allowing my concern to lace my words. I must have caught Nadia off guard from the look of surprise that crossed her regal face.

Nadia pauses for a moment before answering, "I will be. The only danger these dreams truly pose are a sleepless night…" Nadia turns serious, "Well… ANd the lingering feeling of doom and destruction waiting ever on the horizon. I don't intend to wait around for it. I'd much rather meet catastrophe head on," She gives me a small smile, "Wouldn't you?"

Face catastrophe head on? The beginnings of a headache started to form as I thought of it, but looking at Nadia the headache disappeared completely, "I don't want to face a catastrophe blind if I can help it, knowledge is power after all," I take Nadia's hand, kissing it lightly, "You could have come to my room. Any hour my door is always open for you."

Nadia smiles running her hand slowly over my arm, gently tracing patterns against my skin, "Very wise my dear magician. I expect nothing less from you. Even with your bold statement," She can't help but tease me.

I can't help but blush, "I mean for your headaches. If I can ever ease your pain I wish to do so… I mean if you wish to enter my room for other… Ahem… means I wouldn't turn you away," In a matter of seconds I became flustered, but it was worth it to hear Nadia laugh.

I couldn't help but smile at her laughter. Looking in her eyes I felt like I was floating on air and never wanted to come down.

"Well are you just going to stand there all morning?" A light blush crosses her face before a sultry smile takes its place, "Join me won't you? I'm loathe to leave my bed. Perhaps with you in my arms I shall find the energy I lost last night."

She reaches out again gently caressing my wrist and tugs me closer to the bed with a twinkle in her eye. I nod, entranced by her touch. Following it I move to climb in next to her when she tugs me harder, making me tumble down into her waiting arms. Nadia gives me a smile that's mixed between pleased and knowing.

Brushing a hand over my forehead she says in a loving whisper, "There you are."

My lips part as she runs a thumb along my lower one. A jolt runs through my spine , secretly hoping Nadia continues to explore, "Mm. One could get used to this," She says smiling at me.

Someone must have been listening and decided to be kind. Nadia trailed her fingers down my cheek, tickling my jaw before resting her hand lightly on my collarbone, "Perhaps to too used to it."

Nadia turns her eyes from mine. I'm slightly disappointed when she drops her hand. It doesn't last long as she lifts the covers gesturing for me to join her. I do, trying to contain my excitement. Gladly I curl up into her side and wrap an arm around her waist. Normally I'm collected but there's something about Nadia that turned my world upside down and made me want to submit to her. Was it her commanding personality? No I've been in the presence of others like that and wouldn't submit so easily. It was something else about her that drew me to her so willingly. Nadia drew me from my thoughts as she rests her chin on my head, releasing a soft sigh.

"You're really quite distracting. If I had you in my bed every morning I might never leave it," I can feel her smile.

I can't help but tease her. Moving slightly I look in Nadia's eyes, "Am I just a distraction? Nothing more?"

A look of surprise crosses Nadia's face, "Is that all you wish to be?" Her eyes turn soft, "No Kris. You aren't just a distraction. What else could you be however…. Well. That's yet to be proven," Nadia blushes before continuing, "What do you want to be?"

A very good question. With the investigation going on I hadn't thought of what will happen next… After this was all over, what was going to happen? What will I be to Nadia after all this? Will she still want me after she no longer has a use for me?

Her soft laughter interrupts my thoughts. She touches my cheek, turning my head to face her once again. I get lost in her eyes for the second time this morning.

Her sultry voice is music to my ears, "You look concerned, dear Kris. What thoughts are on your mind?" Her manicured nails lightly trial over my upper arm and then grips it lightly, pulling it closer around her.

"What am I to you?" The question slipped before I could tame my tongue, "I- I didn't mean to ask that."

Nadia places her finger on my lips again. It's like her touch causes a sensory overload and I close my eyes. My brain shuts down and all I feel is her touch. After what feels like hours her voice draws me back to reality.

"Perhaps I'm tired, or perhaps I'm feeling generous. I shall tell you what you could be then if your comfortable speculating," Nadia says kissing the corner of my mouth.

'Uncomfortable wouldn't be the right word,' I thought, 'I know what I might want to be but that might be too soon and too bold… At least to someone of her status. Should I speak my mind?'

Her grip slides to my hand, a thumb stroking my knuckles. I reach out and tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, letting my touch linger a moment against her bare skin. I feel my magic coursing through my fingers involuntarily. Nadia leans into my touch, her eyes fluttering shut.

"You could be mine, perhaps. When all this is over," Her eyes flutter open, red eyes staring into my own, she pauses before continuing, "Mm. We haven't had a court magician in so long. I could make you one.."

'A court magician? Is that really what I wanted? It would be an honor yes, but still….' I think before Nadia continues.

"Or perhaps I'd be selfish and lock you up in here or my private entertainment. Why should I share you?" She runs her nails up my arm again.

"If it was what you wanted. Or perhaps you'd like to rule?" A wide smile graces her lips at the thought, "Ah, wouldn't that be something. Do you want power Kris?" She looks at me expectantly waiting for an answer.

Do I really want power? Could I really rule? Frankly I know I have power, but do I want more? Do I want to be a part of Nadia's court? Her current court is unsettling at best. Do I want to be kept away; could I live like that? Looking in Nadia's eyes I knew the answer I wanted to give.

"Like I said the other night in my shop I'm not a pet to be kept, " Nadia watches me, allowing me to continue, "I also have power, I can feel it and am content with it. What I really want though…" I pause, leaning closer to her. My lips barely graze hers.

Nadia speaks softly, "I know you aren't a pet. You constantly impress me with your skills and I know there are times you can't be contained," She looks in my eyes, "That still doesn't answer my question: what do you want Kris?"

I kiss her softly, "I want you. If you want to keep me then I wouldn't deny you."

Nadia smiles, "I guess that isn't unexpected, but it is unexpectedly charming, perhaps. I wonder though would you say such a thing if I weren't a Countess?"

"Even if you were a servant or a beggar on the street. I may even be bolder with my thoughts and actions," I say honestly.

She studies my face for a moment and leans forward looking pleased. Her lips brush the corner of mine, barely touching but that didn't mean her kiss didn't light up every nerve.

"Maybe you should be more bold. I do have high standards as you've seen. Very exacting requirements for my companions."

"I'm up for the challenge."

Smiling Nadia pulls away again, sitting up with a long stretch. Her hair tumbling down her back in perfect tresses. Her beauty knowing no bounds.

"Impress me again today and perhaps you might meet them," She says glancing back at me before turning again.

Grinning I pull her back into bed, "You're worth the work and I do aim to please," Leaning in closer I move to kiss her. Unfortunately Portia has impeccable timing.

"Milady, the stables are ready for you now!" Portia calls through the door.

A sad smile graces Nadia's face, "Ah, it seems our time is up then," She presses a kiss to my cheek, "What a pity."

I move allowing her to rise, "Come Kris. We've wasted enough of the morning. From here on, I expect you shall work harder for me. We've much to discuss."

I take her hand kissing it lightly, "I'll try not to disappoint milady."

Nadia gives me a pointed look at 'milady' that I return with a playful grin. I get her to smile again and watch as she disappears behind the divider. Laying back for a moment I let Nadia's scent surround me: lavender and honey. Closing my eye I see Nadia's beautiful red ones and can't get them out of my head. Not like I'd want to get them out of my head. Movement draws me from my thoughts, I move from the bed to the bay windows waiting for her.

She appears dressed in a light pink, cream colored outfit and her hair tied up in a braid. We leave her room and she leads me down past the veranda, onto the palace grounds towards the stables. The smell of hay and dirt spark a familiar sense as we approach but I can't place it. Asra taught me how to ride, like he did most things but this was something different. I can hear the sound of stomping hooves and whinnies.

Nadia stops me with a hand on my shoulder, "I thought we might spend some more time together before we go to Vlastomil's. Do you know how to ride?"

I nod as I admire the stables.

"My, you are full of surprises aren't you? Then I shall let you choose your mount. Come," Nadia leads me into the stables nodding slightly to the stable hands who straighten at Nadia's presence.

I lean in closer, "I have many surprises to show you," I glance around to make sure no one hears us before deciding to be bold, "Are you a choice to ride?"

Nadia stumbles slightly before collecting herself, "A very bold statement my dear magician," She gives me a sultry look before moving away, speaking louder for the stable hands to hear, "One of these three I think should suit you."

I smile at her before looking at the horses. They were already saddled and waiting for me to choose. A wild-looking palomino stallion, who tosses his head and snorts as he feels my gaze. Truly a magnificent beast. Beside him a stout kind-looking pony with squat legs who's snuffling around a bag of apples. Finally an elegant black roan mare with flowers braided into her hair, she eyes me with an air of superiority. I was drawn to the stallion. Approaching him the stallion snorts in warning and stomps at the ground, eying me warily.

"Ah, Lysinger. Interesting choice Kris. The stable hands have done their best to tame him, but he's still got quite the temper. Approach carefully," Nadia says watching our interaction carefully.

I give her a smile before turning back to Lysinger. Wild things don't scare me. I look Lysinger right in the eye and approach from the left side. He steps away from me nervously. I wait patiently as he settles and allows me to pat his neck.

"Good Lysinger," I say letting him get used to me. Carefully I sneak an apple from the pony and give it to Lysinger.

"It seems you have a way with wild things, Kris. I will keep this knowledge in mind," Nadia says giving me a lingering look.

'You don't know the half of it,' I think turning back to Lysinger who's nuzzling my hand. I hold my tongue from actually voicing my thoughts. It's one thing to be bold when no one could hear me except for her but another in front of the palace staff.

Turning I see Nadia mounting her own horse, a beautiful black raspberry mare. She takes the lead out of the stables but as soon as I kick Lysinger whinnies and takes off with a wild gallop, quickly overtaking Nadia. I grin as the air flows around me but soon take over control. Pulling on the reigns I wait for Nadia to catch up, calming down the quick stallion with soothing words.

"I know you want to run my friend but now's not the time," After another defiant jolt he calms down, understanding I meant business, "That's a good boy," I say as Nadia falls beside me in a canter.

Amusingly she says, "He frightens quite easily doesn't he? Perhaps he spied a snake in the stables."

Was Faust keeping tabs on me again? A worried look must have crossed my face as Nadia teases me.

"Not fond of snakes dear Kris? Doesn't your master have one for a pet?" She easily teases me.

"A familiar, yes. Faust is a great friend and no I don't mind them," I reply smoothly, "I don't think Lysinger likes to be second."

A snort from him confirms my suspicions, "But as he doesn't know where we're going I'm sure he'll be happy to follow you."

I place a hand on Lysingers neck as he turns his head to eye me. Looking right back at him we come to an understanding. Nadia smiles and we continue farther into the vast gardens. Lysinger tries one more time to take the lead but I stop him, mumbling words in his ear.

Nadia doesn't seem to notice and if she did she ignores it, "Riding with you like this reminds me of my youth. My sisters and I would often ride together on the palace grounds… well… They would ride, and leave me behind. I was the youngest, always last. I had the smallest, slowest horse. They would always tease me for it."

Nadia glares at the ground before continuing in a mocking tone, "Oh Didi how cute! A baby on a baby! Look at you on your darling little steed! Stay close to us, don't get lost!" She scowled but her voice turned to normal, aside from the disdain in her voice, "They were always treating me like a child."

She looked at me, "One day I decided I'd had enough, and so when they were galloping ahead, I stole away down another path. I remember the feeling of freedom… riding along the emerald fields. Totally alone. I stayed out all day and didn't return until it was dark. They were furious. They never liked me having my independence. If they had their way, they'd lock me up like a doll."

She was venting and part of me could understand why. After I relearned almost everything Asra still treated me like a child. I looked at her and thought about her sisters. Six of them and their little sister was out all day.

"It sounds like they were worried about you."

"Pardon me?" Nadia asked ready to vet again. I hold up my hand stopping her.

"Wait hear me out. Yes you deserve your independence and freedom, and you don't like to be coddled. However they are your OLDER sisters. It's their job to worry about you. Staying out 'til dark probably had them worried because they couldn't find you and they thought they lost you. I'm positive you could have handled yourself as a child but try to look at it from their perspective. They were worried because they care," I counter, trying my best to be diplomatic.

Nadia frowned looking at me, "If they were worried it's because they didn't trust my abilities."

I sigh pulling Lysinger closer to her, touching her arm, "I admire that you are strong and independent, but please Nadia? Try to look at it from their side," I beg slightly.

Nadia gives me a playful glare, "You're begging to get your way."

"Nadia," I say her name causing her to sigh before smiling at me, "Very well my dear. They may have been worried about their nine year old sister."

"You were nine?" I ask in surprise.

Nadia gave me a pointed look, "I was more than capable of taking care of myself at that age."

"I never said you weren't," I reply kissing the back of her hand, "I'm just impressed that's all. It's pretty impressive for a nine year old to be out all day."

Nadia tried to glare at me but soon sighed again, "I'm sorry, it's just I spent my entire youth trying to escape their shadow, finding myself ever wanting."

"Don't you think they could help you? It sounds like they care about you," I said looking at her.

Apparently this was not the right thing to say.

"Absolutely not. Perish the thought," She grabs my chin pulling me closer to her whispering, "Remove it completely from your mind," Nadia then releases me before leading her horse further up the path, "Ask them for help, honestly! The thought alone gives me heart palpitations. How dreadful!"

"Heart palpitations? That does sound dreadful. At least for that reason," I move Lysinger up next to Nadia, taking her hand again, teasing her, "Maybe I can make your heart palpitate for other for other reasons."

Lightly I kiss Nadia's hand and watch a smile form on her face, "You will have to try harder. The thought of my sisters still plague my mind."

"Maybe I should meet them, after hearing so much about them it would be interesting to meet the women who plague your mind. If only to ease your stress over them," Nadia pulls her hand from my grasp.

"Meet them? No I would think not. My sisters have a certain knack for making others infatuated with them," Nadia says looking away.

I can't help but tease her, "Scared one of them may steal me away?"

Nadia glares at me, "Could you be stolen away?"

I look at her, my playful mood ebbing away, but not completely. Very seriously I study her, "If they are as beautiful as you...," I pause as if I was considering the possibility of her statement. Nadia's glare deepens but soon turns to a light blush as she sees my eyes trailing over her body, "No I couldn't be stolen away from you," I lightly kiss her cheek, "None of them can hold a candle to you."

Nadia blushes more and I take pride in it. She can make me blush so easily it's nice to know I can get her to blush, even if we're alone.

She clears her throat, "Yes well I have no intention of allowing you to be stolen from me. My sisters shall remain in Prakra and you and I here," She kisses me possessively before pulling back slightly, "I need only you."

"And I you," I say smiling into the kiss.

"Now enough talk of my sisters'. I need no more of it or their concern."

We continue on our ride in a comfortable silence. The birds could be heard in the distance. Coming up to the fountain I can't help but gaze at Nadia. The spray from the fountain reflects the light just so, causing Nadia to look unreal. A moment passes and Nadia clears her throat.

"It's rare I think on my sisters much these days. Yet lately, I find they're on my mind quite often," She stares into the water as if she's searching for something, "Once perhaps I might have felt the need to prove something to them. I'd wondered why I stayed in Vesuvia for so long when it seems evident I was rather unhappy. It was not for Lucio's sake of that much I'm certain. Perhaps I thought… Perhaps I thought to show my sisters I was capable. If so, it seems I failed," She blushes giving me a hopeful look, "Perhaps the second attempt will bear sweeter fruit. At the very least I certainly no longer feel an obligation to justify myself to my sisters. That is old hurt and long forgotten."

Gently taking her hand I lightly kiss her knuckles, "I know how you feel."

Faking surprise Nadia teases me, "Oh? I didn't know you had seven sisters and were a princess?"

I can't help but tease back, "Well I'm not so sure about the siblings but no I was never a princess, that much I'm sure."

Nadia looks apologetic, "Oh Kris… I'm sor-"

I cut her off before she can apologize, "Nadia it's fine I'm only teasing. While most of my memories are still lost I do know my only family is the aunt that left me the shop."

Nadia slaps my shoulder playfully, "So bold of you my magician to tease a countess."

"More bold to tease a princess," I reply smoothly kissing her hand again, "I do know how you feel though. I lost everything when I lost my memories; I had to relearn everything and needed help with the most basic tasks. Since then, I feel like I'm still trying to prove that I can do things on my own. That… I can be useful."

Nadia cups my cheek, "You're useful to me. And even if you weren't I'd still enjoy your company Kris. If you haven't noticed, I have rather exacting standards… which you've more than exceeded," She blushes and clears her throat, "Ahem, that's enough horsing around for one day, I think. Come. The carriage will be ready. We must still meet with Vlastomil before the day is done."

She moves away as I look at her stunned, "We're not riding?"

"No, his estate is much to far. You'd look quite the mess when we arrived, if we went by horseback."

I begin to retort but instantly shut my mouth at the possibilities that the carriage offers. My eyes glaze over; daydreaming of what I hope would happen in the carriage. Nadia's laugh drew me from my thoughts again. Her soft touch causes a blush to spread across my face as my mind drifts to her hands other places on my body.

"Would you prefer to ride?" Nadia asks moving closer.

I look in her crimson red eyes,"No I agree the carriage is a much better choice," Kissing her lightly I pull back turning serious, "It'll be good to discuss what we find when we meet the Praetor. Among other things."

I wink at her before moving Lysinger away from her. Nadia follows, falling into step beside me, "What other things did you have in mind?"

"Oh this and that. Maybe some kissing, a caress here and there," I move closer again to touch her thigh then move away; this causes her to blush, "Anything you'd like to have happen may happen."

"Oh, you'd deny me if I asked you anything? What if I commanded you?" Nadia asks with an air of confidence.

"You can always try and find out," I tease, "There's no telling what I may or may not deny."

"So bold of you to challenge a countess my dear magician."

"It's much bolder to challenge a princess," I say smirking.

"Oh so you really are a princess," Nadia teases me as I laugh.

"Again your highness I am just a simple magician," I say easily taking Nadia's free hand, "You are the only royalty," Lightly kissing her hand I see the horses glare at me, "Other than your regal animals."

Nadia smiles at me pulling her hand back to stroke her mare's neck, "They are beautiful creatures," She looked at me again, "Are we back to formalities my dear Kris? I thought we were much closer than that."

I think back to this morning, "We are my lovely Nadia. It's why I can tease you so easily."

Nadia smiles at me and we continue back to the stables in a comfortable silence.

In the carriage I tried to gather my thoughts and prepare myself for Vlastomil's estate. He seemed like a wormy man the other night when I briefly met him. Subconsciously I play with Nadia's fingers and didn't really notice until she entangles her fingers with mine forcing me to stop. She kisses the back of my hand and smiles at me. We stay in silence and Nadia lightly rubs my knuckles with her thumb. Moving our conjoined hands I kiss the back of hers.

The closer we get to the manor the darker everything becomes. The air around us is dark, thick and stale like it's trying to steal the very air from out lungs. Nadia looks equal parts concerned and determined. Squeezing my hand Nadia sends any apprehension I have about this meeting disappear.

She tries to lighten the atmosphere,  
Well. Not the landscaping I would choose, but I suppose we all have our quirks."

"I think I prefer your quirks," I say looking out on the grounds.

Topiaries littering the grounds and a great withering statue that looms over us as we pass the gate. All are shaped like slithering worms, in varying states of distress. One grey mass watches us approach. At first I think it's a statue until I see it's body undulating. Suddenly it shoots towards us, a behemoth rams the carriage causing it to shake before I can say a word.  
"What was that?" Nadia exclaims. She swings the door of the carriage open wide. Stepping out she looks around; I follow behind her and see the damage the worm did. The huge beast cracked one of the wheels when it banged into us. I watch it burrow away into the ground.

A vampiric man cries out, "Quickly! Hurry, you must hurry! Don't let her get away!"


	2. Worm Wrangling at the Ivory Estate

" _Don't let her get away!"_

I recognize the vampiric man to be Vlastomil cries out, "Someone grab that worm!"

We stand in the middle of Vlastomil's estate grounds watching the grey behemoth burrow away out of sight. It's surprising we only came out of the impact with a broken wheel. Beside me, Nadia quickly recovers from her shock, and approaches the Praetor with displeasure. I'm glad not to be on the receiving end of her look.

"What, exactly, is going on here?" Nadia demands with an air of annoyance and a hand on her hip.

It appears that Vlastomil doesn't hear the Countess as he looks wildly distressed and so very forlorn. He turns towards us with tears in his eyes, "C-countess! Oh, I am so distressed! I am so deeply distressed by this turn of events!"

"Ruining my carriage?" You can feel the sarcasm in her voice, she knows that's not what he's distressed about as he looks longingly in the direction the massive worm went. I look down and cover my mouth to hide my smirk at Nadia's words.

The sarcasm was lost on the Praetor, "What? No! My prized worm, Wiggler in the Garden, has escaped!"

Closing her eyes a grimace crossed the Countess' beautiful features, "I… see. Be that as it may, Praetor, we are here on business," Nadia stares at the frantic Praetor, "You and I must have words."

"Words?! How could I have words now, when such misfortune and woe has befallen my great house!" The Praetor exclaims frantically.

'Woe? That worm is probably crying out for joy at the freedom it's getting,' I think to myself not noticing Vlastomil zeroing in on me with his eyes. Nadia noticed as she silently moves closer to me.

"You! You have two hands which look perfectly good for grabbing worms. You must find her!" He shouts jumping up and down almost like a mad man.

'If it will get this investigation to progress faster,' I think before replying, "Yes, sir."

Nadia isn't pleased that I just took an order from someone in her court, but I walk off before she can stop me, hearing her tell Vlastomil how her magician is not to be used as a worm finding apparatus and I am their equal. I smile at her words and sense she's following me as we hear a crack in the mansion. I slow my pace just enough for her to catch up.

"I am not taking orders from him, but he's not going to listen or talk until the worm is resolved, milady," I say with a serious tone, "I would have gladly told him no had he not been in such distress."

Nadia stops me at the entrance of the mansion, "You are not their servant Kris. You are their equal as my magician. Do not forget that."

I flash her a smile, "The only one I want ordering me around is you," This causes Nadia to blush, "When the need arises of course, milady."

I curtsy before entering the mansion following the grey tail that has just disappeared from my sight. Everything looks confusing, doors that lead nowhere, hallways that suddenly dead end, it felt as though the mansion itself was trying to disorient us. My power tingles around me as if there was something off about the place. Ahead there is a three way split in the path. A loud screech echoes through the hall with no clear direction as to where it's coming from. In a split second decision I continue straight with Nadia right behind me. The walls are pristine while and look almost spotless. At the end of the hall there are two glass double doors. Beyond, I can see a misty room filled with plants. We enter the conservatory together, aside from an eerie silence it was serene. I recognize these plants with their deep purples and vivid reds; all are poisonous.

Nadia breaks the silence, "How... unexpectedly pleasant," She bends down slowly to examine a bright blue, star shaped flower. Surprise flits over her face when a butterfly lands on the outstretched hand. Soon more shy creatures begin to climb out from behind the foliage, fluttering cautiously towards us. A monarch lands on my nose, unfurling its proboscis and staring at me. Three swallowtails settle lightly in Nadia's hair. I smile at the sight, she looks even more breathtaking and radiant with the butterflies accenting her hair. There's something soft and reverent in her gaze. She reaches out slowly, cupping my face. I lean into her touch as the butterfly on my nose doesn't move. I want to kiss her again but I know this isn't the right time or place, even if it is slightly romantic.

"Kris…" She leans in closer. I hear frantic feet and pull away to both our disappointments. It is a good thing too as Vlastomil enters the room.

"Ah I see you've found the Butterfly Room. What a disappointment it is… The turn so hideous with age," He surveys the room with disgust.

"I don't know, I think they get better with age," I saw watching the monarch finally fly off, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all and we all have different tastes."

Vlastomil still has a look of disgust, "Indeed well I still say they're disgusting like this."

I shrug not wanting to waste anymore time on the childish Praetor. Nadia smiles at me before turning to Vlastomil.

"How good of you to join us again…" The tight look told me just how happy she is that he walked in. Quietly I move closer to her again, careful not to disturb the butterflies on her or accidentally crush one that may be resting on the floor. Nadia seems happy that I'm close again.

A shriek echoes through the mansion again, rattling the windows around us. Nadia sighs exasperatedly, "I didn't even know worms could scream. This is getting ridiculous. We have real work to do here Vlastomil, and my patience is wearing quite thin."

"Maybe she's happy to be free," I say quiet enough for only Nadia to hear me. Louder I say, "Lets try magic to track her down."

Nadia smiles and blushes at me, "Of course. You are, after all, a magician….."

I can't tell if she's smiling at my comment or blushing out of embarrassment because she forgot. It passes too quickly for me to be sure.

"Ahem. How fortunate I am to have such a smart partner. Very well, let us see what you have." She smiles fondly at me as I nod. Taking a deep breath to center myself, and then cast my magic out again, focusing on the image of the worm in my mind. The farther my magic stretches the more little tendrils of darkness reach towards it. Teasing and testing for a way in. It sends a chill down my spine. There's a deep, dark presence in this estate. Something old, sick and unknowable. Yet as soon as the thought enters my mind, it slips away like oil, leaving only a foul aura behind it. Whatever it was it knew I was trying to figure it out and it didn't want to be caught.

I refocus, and soon find the worm. I know exactly where it is, "It's in the yard again."

"Then we must go to the yard! Quickly!" Vlastomil rushes out of the room towards his beloved pet.

We follow right behind him rushing out to the front of the estate in a flurry. The worm is writhing out in the grass, but when I emerge it slowly turns its sightless head towards me. And then lurches forward, barrelling straight for me with a hideous scream and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. I stand my ground, summoning my magic to my hands, not letting the creature intimidate me. Quickly I throw up a shielding spell… but the protective field that springs up around me is far larger than I've ever cast before.

Nadia is standing next to me, helping me," I would be a poor companion to let you face the beast alone, dear Kris."

I smile at her. Her hand is resting on my shoulder, and I can practically feel the power flowing through me. She doesn't seem aware of it, but I know. My magic is stronger with Nadia there. Enough to protect us both. The worm slams into the invisible barrier around us, and then rears back disoriented by the impact.

"I shall flank it from the left, if you will take the right side. We must immobilize it before it recovers," Nadia strategized.

"Be careful," I saw moving into position. Once there, for a moment, we lock eye over the shrieking worm, She smiles at me, soft and private, and then nods. Immediately we both pounce, wrestling the worm to the ground from both sides. We're careful not to cause lasting damage to the creature- we need only subdue it. Under our double onslaught, it quickly loses the energy to fight and flops in exhaustion to the grass.

"That.. was exhilarating. Kris-" Nadia begins to say, but whatever words she had for me die in her throat as she looks over my shoulder, dawning horror on her face.

A carriage has pulled into the drive in front of us, the door slowly swings open. An elegant woman with kind eyes steps out, curiously surveying the scene in front of her.

"Oh my… Nadia, that was quite the show!" The newcomer said. I can't help but place myself slightly in front of Nadia, enough to protect her if the need arises but still at a distance that no one would be the wiser.

"...Sister. What are you doing here?" Nadia asks in surprise. I move out of my protective stance at the word sister but stay close the the purple haired beauty. Hearing her talk about her sisters earlier told me that this wasn't going to be pleasant at all.


End file.
